The Sanctuary
by mockingjay9392
Summary: In the year 2362, The Sanctuary are in control. And their motto? Let's just say they believe perfection is key to survival. After something chaotic happens on Changing Day, Piper needs to really know the truth behind The Sanctuary. But, that's not something that she can manage on her own.


**Hey! So, I wrote this in English awhile go for an assessment and I really liked the idea so, my friends, I thought I would turn it into…idk what to a one shot I guess? It might be a two-shot. Or maybe a story…I'm thinking a story…**

 **Enjoy!**

 _Changing Day, January 1_ _st_ _2362_

The line was moving about as fast as a snail. Not that Piper had a problem with that; she didn't want to be in The Sanctuary anyway. The Sanctuary was creepy enough without all the panic stricken kids…or future Barbie and Ken dolls, so to speak. Every single inch of the building was pure white; the floors, the walls, the doors, the guards, the clothes…the list dragged on. She met her brother's (Percy) eyes from across the wide room, Piper took in his features. This was probably the last time she would see him like this, like an ordinary person. He flashed a microscopic smile at her and gave Piper thumbs up. How could he be so calm and collected? How to he keep all his emotions in tact when his life would probably never be the same again? Piper didn't have a clue. And the modern world…? Well to be frank, it sucked ass.

Piper was too caught up in her thoughts she didn't notice Annabeth repeatedly calling her name. "Piper…Piper…Pipes… Pipes-". Hitting her each time she said Piper's name. Piper swirled around to look Annabeth in the eye.

"What is it?" She questioned, Annabeth looked at Piper, her eyes filling up. "I just want to say you've been a great friend and I can't thank you enough."

Piper refused to accept what she was saying, she pulled her broken best friend into a hug and let Annabeth's hot tears trickle onto her shoulder. "Listen…" She whispered, "We will get out of here…I don't how but, we'll think of a way…". Piper couldn't say what she was really feeling though, she didn't have a clue how she was going to get out of this place.

The 2 huge white doors at the entrance to the Evaluation Room opened and the entire building froze. No one made a sound, no one moved; no one took the eyes off the giant white doors. In that moment, in the room full of hyper-active 16 year olds, you could've heard a pin drop.

The Sanctuary was open for business.

All of a sudden the whole burst into noise but, Piper couldn't say anything she just stood there frozen on the spot. She looked over at Percy and Leo once more, just to remember what they looked like. So, she wouldn't forget. One of the guards shot a bullet over his head and immediately put in entire building in silence.

"Listen Up!" The anonymous man screamed, causing everyone to jump, "You're gonna get inna fucking line and you're not gonna say a thing 'bout it, okay?". The building remained quiet, "I said okay?!". Small murmurs of a response flew around the room. Before the guards each grabbed someone from the front of the line and practically threw them through **(A/N: That was intentional)** the white doors.

Piper got an un-easy feeling about this place; everything was too white, too clean…too fake. There was no way it was just about someone crazy people wanting their world and it's people in it to be absolute perfection. An idea like that doesn't come from nowhere, it builds up over time. "Piper…" Annabeth whispered her voice shaking with fear, "Look where we are…". Piper's thought kept creeping their way through her head so much so that her and Annabeth were so close to the front of the line, and so were Percy and Leo. Panic rose inside of her, she didn't want to change, she didn't want to be perfect.

A loud crash came from below them which shook the building. "Was that a bomb?" She whispered to Annabeth, who just shrugged her shoulders. It wasn't long before a second one went off from above them, and then a third one to the right of them. "Yep…" Piper said to Annabeth, "That's definitely a bomb."

It seems the guards must've been having the same thought process as her because they all ran in different directions to see the cause of destruction. Piper saw this as an opportunity, she grabbed Annabeth by the wrist and ran towards the small space before the different catwalks. **(A/N: You know in Bunker 9 Leo has catwalks? That's what I mean. Not like model catwalks.)** Just as she got there, with a protesting, confused and crying Annabeth, Percy met her with Leo running behind him.

"Right…" Percy started, trying to catch his breath, "Are we gonna use this time or not?". Piper looked at her friends, she knew she needed to do something about how messed up The Sanctuary was but, whether her friends would join her or not she didn't know.

"I don't know about you guys but, I'm not staying here. I have to find out why people would want to do something so sick like this." She looked at her friends, secretly hoping that they would join her, she definitely couldn't do something like that alone.

"I'll come with you, Beauty Queen!" Leo smirked, Piper glared at him for his choice of nickname but, a wave of relief washed over her knowing she would have her best friend with her. Annabeth laced her fingers through Percy's and smiled softly at him. "We'll come to, I'm not ready to say goodbye to you losers yet."

Another bomb yet off from above them and hundreds of guards seemed to running around everywhere. And all the petrified teenagers didn't seem to acknowledge their presence around them. This was it; if everyone was distracted no one would see them…no one would know they were gone. "Guys…" Percy started, "If we're gonna leave, there's no better time than the present."

The situation they were in was daunting. But, Piper knew that if she had her friends with her than she would, maybe, be able to find out what The Sanctuary are really doing. "Let's go then." Piper smiled pounding towards the exit with Annabeth, Percy and Leo in close pursuit.

As she was leaving the building, Piper could've sworn she saw another group of teenagers running the other way however, there wasn't much time to look people were starting the notice that they shouldn't be running around the streets imperfect on Changing Day.

 **YAY! I'M DONE!**

 **You know earlier I was reading Remembering again and wow…**

 **The first 3 chapters are so bad…I am going to have to edit them they are that bad**

 **WHY DID YOU LET ME POST THAT ON THE INTERNET?! Jk jk**

 **Anyway, Follow, Favourite and Review!**

 **Bye(:**

 **-mockingjay9392**


End file.
